Follement Amoureuse
by slycoopergirl14
Summary: This is my first Fanfic Enjoy and Review !


Follement Amoureuse

La nuit était belle dans la ville de Paris ou Carmélita Montoya Fox assise devant son ordinateur commença par faire des écritures. Carmélita qui fût par ailleurs amoureuse du voleur mondialement connue Sly Cooper elle ne put s'empêcher de penser a lui mais comme son instinct de femme policière lui en empêcha de penser a lui. Pourtant elle aurait pu être avec lui si elle n'était pas une femme flic mais tel était son travail.

Carmélita en eu largement assez de travailler au sein d' Interpol ce voleur lui compliquait largement l'affaire juste a cause de lui elle ne fût pas blanchi mais elle se pensa que elle ne pourrait jamais le mettre en prison si elle avait des sentiments pour lui c'est alors qu'elle pensa :

-" pourquoi il aurait fallu que je tombe amoureuse de lui."

C'est a ce moment que Carmélita entendit des bruits directement elle pris son pistolet et commença a marcher lentement dans sa chambre elle fût sur le choc lorsqu'elle vu qui c'était. Un raton laveur sur son propre lit lorsqu'elle s'approcha du Raton-Laveur elle reconnu immédiatement que c'était son criminel

-" Sly, répond-moi que c'est-il passé ?."Carmélita demanda inquiète. Sly ne répondit pas inconscient blessé au point d'en mourir il saignait de partout Carmélita courra rapidement aller chercher un kit de soin pour le soigner au plus vite. Lorsqu'elle arriva Sly fût toujours inconscient et sans défense commença par le soigner sans tenter de le blesser plus gravement qu'il l'était lorsque qu'elle eu fini elle vérifia si son cœur battait elle en constata que son cœur battait toujours elle décida donc de le laisser se reposer une fois qu'il sera réveiller elle lui posera des questions.

5 heure après...

Sly se réveilla conscience un peu agité il commença par regarder autour de lui il constata qu'il était dans un lieu familier beaucoup trop familier. Il descendit du lit et descendit les marches lorsqu'il vu Carmélita lire un livre.

-" ¡ Hola Carmélita ! tu peux me dire où suis-je ?

Carmélita se retourna dans la confusion -" je ne savais pas que tu savais parler l'espagnol ? tu est chez moi comme tu vois ".

Sly lui dit ironiquement : -" c'est surtout que je vois une belle femme ici avec un livre a la main."

Carmélita commença a s'énerver mais garda son calme : -" tu ferais mieux de me dire merci au lieu de commencer a flirter avec moi ".

-" tu est si belle quand tu est en colère Carmélita bien entendu je te dois un merci je te remercie infiniment de m'avoir prêter ton lit et de m'avoir soigner".

Carmélita gronda encore plus en lui disant : -" ARRÊTE DE ME DIRE QUE JE SUIS BELLE QUAND JE SUIS ÉNERVÉE ÇA M' ÉNERVE ENCORE PLUS !".

Sly rigola puis lui dit :-" calme toi tu va perdre ta belle voix mon amour."

-" ARRETE DE M'APPELER MON AMOUR"

Sly lui dit : je sais très bien que ça t'énerve encore plus bon il faut que j'y aille on se reverra bientôt.

Carmélita riposta pris son pistolet et le visa juste en face de Sly prêt a tirer : Sly Cooper vous êtes en état d'arrestation !.

Sly s'approcha d'elle puis lui dit : tu sais j'aime quand tu dis ça mais je sais que tu ne va pas tirer.

-" Pourquoi dis tu ça ? je peux très bien tirer tu sais !.

-"Alors va-y tire ! ".

Sly s'approcha encore plus près d'elle il était a quelques pouces Carmélita avait le cœur qui battait fort quand a Sly il n'arrivait pas a dire un seul mot. Sly rompit le silence.

-" tu ne tiras pas je le sais ".Sly rigola.

-" prouve-moi que tu sais, je pourrais très bien tirer ". Carmélita hésita

Sly tira Carmélita vers lui il regarda ses yeux.

-" tu ne tirera pas parce que tu m'aime !"

-" tu est complètement fou juste parce que tu plais a toute les femmes que tu crois que moi je suis amoureuse de toi !".

-" j'en suis sur et certain que tu est amoureuse de moi ".

-" dans ces cas PROUVE-LE ".

Sly s'empara de ses lèvres et l'embrassa langoureusement en même temps que Sly pris le pistolet de choc et le jeta par terre. Carmélita toujours dans une folie intense que Sly venait de faire l'embrassa elle aussi a son tour le baiser dura une éternité jusqu'a ce que Sly rompit le baiser.

Sly reprit son souffle peu à peu s'approcha de Carmélita et lui dit : -" si la je ne te l'ai pas prouver a quelle point tu m'aimes il aurais fallu que je t'embrasse pour le savoir."

-" Arrête je ne t'aime pas ".

-" tu me ment Carmélita alors explique pourquoi ma chemise et quasi défaite ?"

-" je... je sais... pas moi pourquoi elle est défaite c'est toi qui l'a défaite ".

-" Non ce n'est pas moi tu le sais très bien je t'embrassais pendent que toi tu t'occupait de déguster le baiser que je te donnais".

-" MOI DÉGUSTÉE TON BAISER TU EST FOU ¿ estás loco o qué ? ! "

-" ¡ no soy loco Te besé y sé que te gustó !".

-" ARRÊTE DE PARLER ESPAGNOL AVEC MOI !".

-" écoute moi je m'en contrefiche que tu veuilles ou pas me le dire ou non que tu sois amoureuse de moi ou pas mais peu importe si tu veux pas non plus l'admettre par toi même ".

-" qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? "

-" ce que je veux dire c'est que je t'aime et je m'en fiche que tu sois Inspecteur a Interpol je suis amoureux de toi que tu le veuilles ou pas j'ai essayé de t'oublier mais j'arrive pas tu hantes partout ou je suis tu est toujours là quand j'ai besoin de toi j'ai tenté plein de fois de t'oublier de cesser de t'aimer mais j'arrive pas l'amour que j'ai pour toi et trop fort et je ne peux cesser de t'aimer je t'ai aimé avant je t'aime aujourd'hui et je t'aimerais dans mon futur et ça personne ne pourra rien dire. "

Les parole de Sly était vraiment sincère que Carmélita en pleura les larmes de son corps alors cela était vrai elle l'aimait au plus profond de son être et jamais personne ne le changera Sly l'aimait aussi ils s'aimaient tout les deux sans qu'il ne le sache pendent 3 ans ils s'aimaient comme des amants sans dire et sans faire le moindre soupçon qui aurait pu leur être fatale.

-" Sly j'ai moi aussi quelque-chose a te dire "

-" Dis-moi ".

-" Je t'aime aussi. " Carmélita embrassa Sly fougueusement avec une ardeur et une passion très forte elle l'aimait et elle l'embrassait avec amour peu importe qu'il soit un voleur elle l'aimait.

Quand le baiser fût rompu Sly pris Carmélita dans ses bras et lui chuchota des mots d'amours que seuls des vrais amoureux peuvent comprendre il restèrent un moment silencieux lorsque Sly voulu dire quelque-chose.

-" Te quiero mi amor je t'aime mon amour de tout mon coeur."

-" je t'aime moi aussi".

-" il faut que je te dise quelque-chose".

-"dis-moi ".

Sly mit un genoux au sol et commença a fouiller dans sa poche quelque-chose il sortit une petite boite rouge puis commença :

-" je n'ai pas envie de perdre du temps mon amour je préfère aller droit au but ".

-"dis-moi ".

Sly ouvrit la merveilleuse boite rouge où Carmélita vit une magnifique bague en or avec des diamants.

-" Carmélita Montoya Fox veux-tu m'épouser ?".

-" bien sur mon amour oui Mr. Sly Cooper oui je veux t'épouser !.

Sly glissa la bague de fiançailles au doigt de Carmélita.

-" Il te plait ?.

-" bien sur qu'il me plait merci mon amour il est merveilleux ".

-" il est pour la plus belle femme du monde et pour la femme avec qui je veux vivre ma vie. "

-" tu est un ange mi amor ".

Sly embrassa langoureusement Carmélita ils restèrent tout les deux seuls et tout les deux pensèrent à leur futur avenir.

Plus tard ils furent mariés et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...


End file.
